


Melancholia

by bluesuede



Series: Fall Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Mental Health Issues, Sad Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesuede/pseuds/bluesuede
Summary: Alec didn’t know why these days happened, perhaps it was stress, or his overthinking mind, or the seasons, or an innumerable amount of reasons but they did. All he could do about it was get through it, as best he could.





	Melancholia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sadder one and I felt like posting if because it reflected how I felt today. It’s been a sad day so here is my sad fall prompt fic.   
> The prompt was: “Something about Autumn just makes me melancholy.”
> 
> I hope you guys like it.

Alec woke up feeling heavy. It felt as if there was weight in his chest that wouldn’t ease no matter how still he laid. His eyes felt the constant burn of unshed tears and all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep the day away. 

Magnus was gone for an appointment for a few hours so he was all alone in the loft. He had already called in at the Institute and Izzy had graciously offered to come and spend time with him but he felt like he needed some time to himself even though he felt lonely. 

So lay in bed he did. With the sheets pulled up to his chin, curled up as small as his body would allow, and waiting for Magnus to come home. 

Alec didn’t know why these days happened, perhaps it was stress, or his overthinking mind, or the seasons, or an innumerable amount of reasons but they did. All he could do about it was get through it, as best he could. These days had gotten easier with Magnus around to stay with him and listen but even then they still came, unpresidented and unwanted. 

Alec didn’t know how much time had passed before he heard the front door open and felt  Magnus’ undeniable presence enter the loft. Alec lay in wait for him to come to their bedroom.

Magnus soon came to the room and made his way into the bed with Alec. Wrapping himself around Alec’s body. Alec tucked his face into his boyfriend’s neck, ear to his chest, legs tangled up together. Magnus’ arms meeting behind his back, a hand making way underneath Alec’s shirt to rub circles into the skin there. And after hearing Magnus’ heartbeat for a little while and feeling the skin to skin contact, breathing felt a little easier.

“How are you feeling darling?” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear, voice soft and comforting the the quiet of the room.

“Heavy. Sad.” It took Alec a bit to find any words and even longer to say them but Magnus was as patient as ever, waiting for a response no matter how long it took Alec to get out.

“Do you know why angel?” The circles being rubbed onto his back, and the soft voice, and this feeling was enough to bring Alec to tears so he lets them fall. In this room, this loft, there was no judgment.

“I think stress. Also the weather. Something about Autumn just makes me melancholy.” Alec whispered back, tears still falling from his eyes, taking deep breaths to keep himself from full out sobbing. 

“I thought fall was your favorite season?” Magnus asked.

“It is but sometimes- it just makes me sad. I don’t know how to explain it or why it happens but it does and I can’t-“ 

“Hey darling, it’s okay. You don’t have to explain if you don’t want to. It’s alright, I’m right here. We can stay here and take a nap how does that sound?” Magnus pressed a kiss into Alec’s hair. 

“That’s sounds good.” Alec sniffled in response. He was still crying, the tears hot and burning his cheeks, and he still felt heavy, and his breathing was still tough to get out and back in again but at least now he had Magnus with him. Who would hold him and be there for him and that’s all he could ever ask for. 


End file.
